Ah Romance!
by Amira Elizabeth
Summary: Just a series I'm starting of romantic stories with Katara and Aang. Some will be from other character's POV. Some will have Katara and Aang older. I just need to write more Kataang. CH. 20 - Sometimes the one who is blind sees the most...
1. A Brother's Reaction

_Author's Note: _I just need to write Kataang. LOL. Can we say episode deprivation? So I decided to start a new series of little stories. Some will be from different POV. Some will be older Aang and Katara. Some will be fluff.

It's gotta be hard to be Sokka sometimes...LOL

* * *

_'No.'_ The thought coursed through his mind. _'No. I just did not see that. I will just pretend I didn't and life will go on as before.'_

But there was no denying it. Sokka could not get the image of disheveled clothes and blushing cheeks out of his mind. He had caught them, but at least they were not doing **_THAT_**. Still the sight of his sister hastily trying to pull the top of her robe back on while the equally undressed boy beneath her stared at him, wide-eyed and terror-stricken had firmly embedded itself into his brain.

If it had not been Katara, the young warrior probably would've laughed. But there she was with the one person he had always thought he could count on to maintain her honor. The one person he never thought he'd have to worry about. It was Aang. Naïve, innocent, barely fifteen year old Aang. But the flush in his sister's cheeks and her heavy breathing had told him that Aang wasn't so innocent. Or naïve.

Sokka watched as the airbender approached the campfire carefully, trying to see how the water tribe boy would react. Instead of yelling or taking poor Aang by the throat and throttling the Avatar Spirit right out of him, the warrior smiled.

"You're not mad?" The young Avatar finally asked.

"No. I'm fine. Really." Sokka's smile only widened.

Aang breathed a sigh of relief and returned his friend's smile. "That's good. I was worried."

"It's okay." The warrior said, still smiling. _'Or it will be once I pour mud and dead fish into your boots.'_


	2. Fascination

**_Author's Note:_** So many fan fics often deal with Aang's fascination with Katara. Well, what about her's with him. I think she would find him just as fascinating. And for the sake of argument, let's say they are a little older.

* * *

He lay next to her, the light from the campfire playing across his gentle features. Katara smiled and reached a hand out to touch Aang's cheek, careful not to wake him. It had become something of a ritual for her to watch him as he slept. Not the whole night of course but long enough to drink in the pleasing sight of him. 

The waterbender found him fascinating. She always had. From the moment Katara saved the young Avatar from the iceberg and Aang had focused his bright gray eyes on her, she was immediately fascinated by him. Then it was innocent fascination, she was fascinated by his abilities as an airbender, his history, and his Avatar state.

But somewhere over the course of their journey Katara became fascinated by far less innocent things. She was fascinated by the airbender's tattoos, not only how he got them and the process it took to put them on his body, but the way they curled around his long limbs and progressed from his forehead down his spine to a place hidden by his clothes. She was fascinated by his gray colored eyes, they way they reminded her of the sky just after a storm, the intensity in them and the way he could make her feel entirely loved just by focusing those bright shining orbs on her.

She was fascinated by his face, the smallish nose and the long, dark lashes. Aang's lips never ceased to be soft, warm, and inviting. His mouth, the taste of him, the soft pale skin. All of him fascinated her.

Aang was growing up, she was growing up, and their relationship was maturing just as they were. Katara now had new things about him to find fascinating. Her face heated up with a deep blush as she thought about the times they had spent together, exploring each other. She found his intimate parts fascinating, the way he responded to her touch fascinating, the sounds he made fascinating. Katara found the way he could incite passion within her just with a smile or a gentle touch of the hand or lips fascinating.

The girl lay there next to the fire, her hand still on his cheek, content to just be near him. She leaned in close and kissed Aang's forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. She knew he was awake when she felt pressure on her lips as he returned her kiss. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, reaching up to brush an errant strand of hair from her forehead.

"Can't you sleep?" He whispered softly.

"No." She replied, smiling. "Something fascinating caught my attention."


	3. Snowflakes

**_Author's Note:_** Ah ha ha ha! Fun with snowflakes.

* * *

The Fire Lord had been defeated, the world had been saved, injuries had been tended to and healed, the dead buried and mourned, and a trip back to the Southern Water Tribe village meant that for a short time the young Avatar and his friends could just concentrate on being teenagers. 

The snow was falling and Katara couldn't believe how much she had missed a good snowfall. Spending much of the past year in warmer climates had weakened her resistance to the cold, but she didn't care. There was something wonderful about feeling snowflakes on your cheeks and the delightful nip of cold at your toes.

She stood amid the falling snowflakes, letting them cover her hair and her clothes. The waterbender laughed and twirled around, opening her mouth to let the snowflakes fall on her tongue.

"What are you doing?"

She turned and smiled at Aang. "Catching snowflakes on my tongue. I used to do this all the time when I was a little girl. It's fun."

"Really?" Aang threw back his head, opened his mouth wide, and stuck his tongue out. Katara laughed and took both of his hands in hers.

"No, silly. Like this." She tilted her head back slightly and allowed the snowflakes to fall onto her extended tongue. Aang watched for a few moments before squeezing her hands with his and pulling her close. He pressed his lips to hers in a light kiss. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss.

"You're right." Aang whispered softly against her lips. "Catching snowflakes is fun."


	4. Moonlight

**_Author's Note:_** Poor Aang isn't going to get any sleep, lots of smooching, hormonal teens, some fun with bending sessions in the moonlight, and revenge. Yes, they are older.

* * *

The moon did strange things to her, it always had. But a full moon left her downright restless and unable to concentrate on anything except releasing her pent up energy. 

Katara sat up and pushed the blanket off. The night was clear, warm, and the moon above was bathing everything in silvery light and scattering along the top of the nearby lake like diamonds. The campfire was nothing more than a few glowing embers and her companions were clustered around it, all sleeping peacefully.

Her gaze landed on Aang's sleeping form, which was nestled in Appa's fur. He was on his side, facing away from her.

The waterbender gently laid her hand on the young Avatar's shoulder and shook him. He turned his head, opened one eye, and mumbled something, before burying his face in Appa's fur. She shook him again.

"C'mon Aang. Wake up."

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, before slumping forward and closing his eyes. "Katara, I'm exhausted."

The girl folded her arms and scowled at him, careful to keep her voice no more than a whisper. "I'm sorry. I thought we could have some alone time."

There was no response from the young Avatar who was dozing back off to sleep. His hormonal teenage mind had processed the words "alone time," but his weary body wasn't getting the message. Katara looked around the campfire to make sure everyone was still asleep before leaning in close to Aang and taking the tender flesh of his earlobe between her lips and nibbling. The boy sucked in his breath sharply.

"You aren't going to let me sleep, are you?" He whispered as she trailed kisses along his jaw line.

Aang got his answer as he felt Katara's hands pulling his tunic from the waistband of his pants before taking both of his hands in hers. She stood and pulled him to his feet, leading him to the sandy shore of the lake. When she was sure that they were sufficiently hidden by the tall rocks around the shoreline, the waterbender pulled the young Avatar into a long slow kiss.

The airbender felt her hands lifting his tunic up and he momentarily pulled his lips from hers to allow it to be pulled over his head. Katara tossed the garment to the side, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him again. His lips were warm against hers; his fingertips were trailing up and down along the length of her spine, finding her braid and unraveling it.

A soft moan escaped her lips as his mouth moved along the curve of her neck. Aang's hands were at her waist, untying the sash and she shrugged out of her robe, letting it fall into a blue wreath around her feet.

It wasn't unusual for the two of them to end up in partially dressed. Being near a lake could make for a quick and easy excuse for their lack of clothes and never had either one been more grateful for the ability to waterbend then the couple of times Sokka had almost happened upon them. Even the former Fire Lord himself was not nearly as scary as an older brother on the warpath, armed with a boomerang and deadly aim.

Katara's lips found his once again, mouths moving against each other, tongues exploring.

She suddenly let out a shriek as a blast of cold water hit her square in her rear end. He was grinning.

"Oh you are going to get it." She said, narrowing her eyes. She flicked her arm up and then back towards her body, summoning a large stream of water that drenched Aang.

Katara stood there smirking as the boy wiped the water from his eyes.

"I'm still the better waterbender." She smiled triumphantly at him and then leaned in to kiss him. Before her lips touched his, she felt her feet no longer on the ground and the sudden shock of cold water surrounding her body. She surfaced, sputtering, and ready to take revenge on the young Avatar who was now laughing.

"I'm the better airbender though." Aang smiled.

Oh she was going to make him pay. Katara climbed out of the lake and back onto the shore, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him.

The young Avatar was clearly shocked. "You're not mad?"

Katara shook her head, continuing to kiss him. The waterbender moved her hands from his face, her fingertips moved lightly over his chest and abdomen. She trailed kisses from his mouth down his neck, her fingertips journeying dangerously past his navel. She could feel the quickened rate of his heart beat and his breathing, the rise in his temperature, the soft moans and sounds of pleasure emitting from the boy trembling beneath her fingertips.

She smiled against his lips before pulling away and starting to walk back to their camp.

"Katara…" Aang whined.

The water tribe girl turned, taking a small note of satisfaction of the pained, desperate look on the boy's face.

"Good night, Aang. I hope you sleep well." She smiled sweetly at him and turned, heading back to their campsite.

The smile only grew wider when she heard the sounds of splashing in the cold water behind her. _'Revenge is sweet.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Poor, poor Aang. LOL. 


	5. Kiss

**Author's Note:** A friend of mine and I were discussing first kisses one day and she told me that her first real kiss had been the most disgusting thing ever and had only made her appreciate each kiss that came after. This story is just a product of that discussion.

* * *

Her first real kiss had been awful. If it hadn't been her first kiss, Katara would've forgotten it all together. But the mind keeps such things safe, to be pulled up on occasion and remembered.

The waterbender's first real kiss had not taken place in the Cave of Two Lovers, that had been nothing more than a mere nervous peck on the lips. Katara's first real kiss had been in the arms of a dashing young man. A young man full of attractive qualities like bravery and good looks.

He had pulled her into his arms just before the fight with the Fire Lord and kissed her. Her dreams of being kissed by this handsome young man were quickly dashed by slobbering awkwardness and bad breath. She had pulled away, trying not to let the disgust reveal itself on her face and when he leaned close to kiss her again, she had moved out of his reach, quickly making excuses.

Her back turned to him; Katara had wiped her mouth off and raced away. She had wanted nothing more than to forget the horror that had been that kiss.

The waterbender shuddered, allowing a more pleasant memory to push its way to the forefront of her thoughts.

Her second real kiss had also been in the arms of a dashing young man. A young man full of attractive qualities like bravery and good looks. Just after the defeat of the Fire Lord, this handsome young man pulled her into his arms and kissed her. No awkwardness, no hesitation, just pure magic.

"Whatcha thinking about?" A voice said from behind.

Katara smiled and turned, reaching up to take his tattooed hand in her own, and pulling him to sit down next to her.

"Kisses." She said. "And how a first kiss can make you appreciate the second."


	6. Real Kisses

**Author's Note: **I have no clue what this is. But I like it. I liked writing it.

* * *

"**Real Kisses"**

It started with a simple cough and a slight fever, Aang's healers convinced that the battle with Fire Lord Ozai had damaged him irreparably. The soot and smoke from the battle with the great firebender, his prior wound from Azula which had never fully healed to anyone's satisfaction, the injuries the boy sustained during his confrontation with Ozai, which had left the Fire Lord dead and the young Avatar weak and his health compromised.

The spring following the great battle came to find the young Avatar much altered. He had become noticeably thin, his face more drawn which only made his grey eyes even larger. But to Katara, he was still handsome and she told him so often.

There was no strength in Aang anymore and what he would have given just to be able to one simple trick with his beloved airbending. The war-weary group of friends had rented a small house after the battle, a small earth kingdom dwelling with a delightful little garden and a small pond, determined to make something of a life for themselves and to keep Aang comfortable.

Aang spent much of his time outside in the sunshine, sitting quietly by the pond, his now frail body wrapped in blankets to keep out the chill that seemed to possess him even in the warm spring weather. A calm had settled over the boy and once the brother of former Fire Lord had remarked that he seemed far older than his thirteen years, as if all the spirits of the ancients had possessed his young mind and soul, aging him.

Katara wiped her hands on her apron and walked out into the garden. They had just finished lunch and with Sokka and Toph's help, Aang was once again outside, settled on a soft woven blanket that had been a gift from a grateful Earth Kingdom mother whose young soldier son had been returned to her alive and well. The boy was staring off into space, a little smile on his lips, the sun warming his cheeks. The waterbender sat down next to him and took his hand in her own, lifting it to her lips and kissing the pale, tattooed skin.

"You okay?" She asked.

The boy nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

"I've done so much. We all have. Given so much. I never would've thought this would all be over and yet here we are. The world is finally working towards peace. Now there is just one more thing I want to happen." Aang said with a small smile, lifting his gray colored eyes to meet her blue ones.

"Really?" Katara returned his smile. "And what is that."

"I want a real kiss."

"A real kiss?" She was confused.

"Yes." The young Avatar's young face clouded over with sadness. "I won't grow old. I'm dying, Katara…"

"Aang! No!"

He gently put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"It's okay. I've accepted what's happening to me." He smiled sadly. "But I've never been kissed – you know – for real."

"What do you call what we did in the Cave of Two Lovers?" The watertribe girl asked, pretending to be insulted.

Aang grinned. "Do you remember that couple we saw? The one Sokka yelled at to get a room…"

"You want to be kissed like that."

The young Avatar nodded eagerly. "Just like that."

"And I suppose you have someone in mind that you'd like to kiss." Katara said, scooting closer to him and cupping his chin in her hand. She rested her forehead against his and let the other hand trace the tattoo on his head. He smiled and pointed at finger shyly at her.

Eager to fulfill the boy's wish, the waterbender leaned forward and with a gentle touch of her fingers she lifted Aang's chin and captured his lips with her own.

A low moan rumbled from the back of the boy's throat as Katara parted his lips with her tongue, deepening the kiss. Aang's fingers found their way into her hair, slowly untangling the braid as their mouths gently moved against each other. Katara's hands ran down the length of his torso, grabbing the bottom of his tunic and pulling it out of the waistband of his pants. Her hands buried themselves underneath his tunic, her fingertips lightly skimming over the bones making up his spine. They were so prominent, sharp beneath the delicate smooth skin of his back. She nearly wept, but he pulled away suddenly from her grasp, face flushed and eyes shining.

"Wow…" He was panting, trying to catch his breath. An ear-to-ear smile was plastered across his face. "So that's a real kiss."

The waterbender nodded, returning the smile.

The young Avatar grinned mischievously, a spark of the old Aang returning to the dying boy in her arms.

"Can we do that again?"

O – O – O – O – O

Katara stood in front of the statue that marked Aang's former presence in the world, tears in her eyes. He spent the last few weeks of his short life never far from her and often in her arms, safe and happy. The waterbender had kissed him for real many times after that afternoon in the sunshine. She loved him and when she was all alone and the weather mimicked the pleasant weather of that afternoon, she could swear she could feel him close to her and touching his lips to hers.


	7. Name

**Author's Note:** Just some pure old fashioned Kataang fluff. Just short and sweet.

* * *

Aang had always liked his name. It was one short syllable, easy to pronounce, and he had always thought it had an appealing, happy sound to it.

But it became even more appealing when she would say his name. He loved to hear it said in her lovely voice, loved knowing that she had thought of him as she said it, and loved knowing that for a moment it sat on her lips.

The young Avatar had gotten accustomed to her saying it, sometimes screaming it when she was angry or frustrated. He smiled when ever she did say his name, knowing full well that he had captured her attention, if even only for the briefest of moments.

And he was smiling now as her lips parted and he could feel her draw a breath.

"Aang." Katara breathed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him close to her. She was trembling as was he, hearts pounding. "Aang…"

Her lips pressed against the curve of his neck. The boy sucked in his breath before uttering a single word.

"Katara…"

The waterbender smiled as she moved to press her lips to his. Katara had always liked the sound of her name.


	8. Last Chance

**Author's Note:** I really don't know what this is.

* * *

She could feel his pulse slowing, his breathing becoming more labored. She caressed his cheek with her fingertips, knowing he was leaving her. Despite his age, his face was still youthful and handsome. He coughed, struggling to breathe and Katara knew she didn't have much time. She had to tell him, wanting him to leave this world knowing that her heart was his, wanting him to know how deeply she regretted her choice, how she regretted hurting him all those years ago. That he had been right and that she loved him more than anything in the world. She leaned down and placed her lips against his ear and squeezed the pale hand that she held in her own.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled one last smile.

"I love you so very much. It should have been you. I should have…" She choked back her tears. "And now it's too late. It's too late and I am so sorry."

With his last bit of energy, he pointed a finger to his lips and she leaned in, gently pressing her lips to his in a kiss. She pulled away, looking into the storm gray eyes that were now losing focus as death settled in.

"They're waiting for you. Gyatso, Yue, Roku, my father, Sokka, Toph, all of them waiting for you. You won't be alone. And I will be along soon enough and then we'll always be together."

Katara's husband stood in the doorway, listening to his wife tell the Avatar goodbye. Watching as she held his hand, touched his cheek, kissed his lips. A surge of jealousy jolted through him. They had spoken the sacred vows of marriage and he had made her his Queen all those many years ago, he had been the only one to possess her body, they had made two beautiful children together, and yet she was not his. She never was his.

Her heart, whether she had known it or not, had always belonged to the Avatar.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You know I think this might be my need to make Katara regret. 


	9. Why Him?

**Author's Note:** And just why would Katara choose Aang?

* * *

Katara stared at him from across the campfire, taking mental notes about his physical appearance and his manner. She had been doing that often lately, cataloging every thought and feeling in the fear that Aang would not make it out of the final battle with the Fire Lord. She loved him and she often spent quiet moments making sure that she remembered every feature, every gesture, and every nuance.

Aang wasn't conventionally handsome, not like the dashing Jet had been. He didn't have the mysterious good looks of the Fire Prince or even, Katara grudgingly admitted to herself, the rugged handsomeness of her brother.

Instead the young Avatar's features were still softened by the roundness of his face, the hard lines and angles of adulthood had not worked themselves into the planes of his jaw line and cheeks.

He had no hair, still looked like a child in many ways both in face and body, and next to every other young man Katara had met he was almost scrawny. She was even taller than he was by a couple of inches, but she had noticed over the past couple of months that the difference in their heights had grown smaller.

So what was it about Aang that made her want no other?

She had been swept off her feet by Jet and fell head over heals for the romance of a freedom fighting boy and his home high in the trees. She had felt a stirring of pity and the hope of change in the Fire Prince, the young man's sad gold-tinted eyes causing an ache in her heart. It was then that she realized he was less an enemy and more like someone who needed a friend.

But she wanted neither of them.

Aang looked up from his dinner and grinned at her, his storm gray eyes shining in the firelight. The waterbender's heart skipped a beat and she smiled back at him. His face might still be childlike, but she adored his smile and the way it could light up a room. He had beautiful eyes and was charming and sweet and she loved him for it. Aang brought out her good qualities and forgave her the bad ones. He could make her laugh and could make her weep when his eyes filled with pain. The young Avatar could make Katara forget her responsibilities and return to the happier times of her youth.

Aang made her feel complete, like he was the missing piece to her puzzle. And no other could give her that.


	10. Sentences

** Author's Note: **These are just little sentences and they are older Aang and older Katara for the most part. They are sweet, they are fun, and they are just a bit naughty. Just enjoy. I may do more.

* * *

**  
**

**Rising**

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun!" The fire prince had said to her several years ago.

But Aang rose with both and as he made her cry out his name in ecstasy for what seemed like the umpteenth millionth time, she was grateful that he did.

**Words**

His eyes widened, a smile began to form, and a rosy hue spread across his pale cheeks as she said those magical, wonderful three little words.

"Aang, I'm pregnant."

**Insignificant**

Katara knew she loved Aang when the little things he did that usually were insignificant suddenly weren't so anymore, like the way he raised an eyebrow in confusion or scrunched the bridge of his nose in disgust.

**Lines**

Katara had never really devoted much thought to lines and arrows, but as her fingers slowly traced the lines and arrows tattooed on his body, feeling his heart beat faster and hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from him, lines and arrows suddenly became very important.

**Playful**

Aang's playful nature had been considered by some to be immaturity, to symbolize that he was still a child in many ways. But as he grew older Aang's playful nature, much to Katara's happiness and pleasure, had spilled over into other areas.

**Food Fight**

One usually didn't have a food fight with the remnants of the wedding feast, but on their wedding night the young Avatar showed his bride that not only was the fighting part fun, so was the clean up.


	11. Amira is tired and goes all ranty

ON HIATUS

I am officially on hiatus with fan fiction. I get no enjoyment of it anymore.

Of course I will be reading a few of my favorites like Lyralocke and Liselle129. I apologize for not offering reviews. But rest assured I have enjoyed and loved them.

Destiny's Call, OMG, what a fabulous fic. It was my hospital friend and so I thank Liselle for providing me with much entertainment during a difficult time.

I guess if you read my profile you will understand my frustration.

I was reading something promising and I felt myself getting frustrated. And tired. The fandom tires me at times. Do they not have any imagination outside of Zuko being redeemed and snogging Katara? What about Aang? perhaps if I enjoyed Zuko's character more, I don't know. But he doesn't make me enjoy Avatar like Aang does or Sokka does.

Perhaps I am in error because I don't feel that redemption should mean Zuko wins Katara. It sort of, to me at least, means that for all Aang's love and goodness he still can't triumph in the one area that has allowed him to be more than just the Avatar if Zuko gets redeemed and wins Katara.

That and Zuko-gets-redeemed-and-wins-Katara fics are so freaking dull. As stale and boring as a year old moldy pop-tart. Ugh.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love this fandom. I do. I love me some Avatar fandom. I just hate fandom stupidity. Like I said in my profile, it isn't easy for a non-Zuko/Zutara fan in this fandom. And I've been involved with Avatar fandom in some fashion for the better part of 2 years and I wouldn't trade it for the world. And my ranting over the fandom is just from my own observations and how I feel the fandom behaves at times. I'd never leave despite the headaches and the times where I'd like to slap a few rabid fangirls, but I do think I am entitled to voice my opinion on how sometimes I think this fandom behaves shamefully and how that is reflected in the fan works.

Some Zutarian whined at me the other day that Kataang was canon so let them have the fanon aspect. I like the fanon aspect too. I like fan art and fan fiction. Older Kataang is pretty hot. Whirleeq and Liselle and this one story called "Shiver" has proven that. JoJo Dancer too. Holy crud. This fandom has some brilliantly talented people in it. But just because Kataang might be canon does not mean that Kataangers like to see the fanon side flooded with non-stop Zuko and Zutara.

You know what I would love to see:

I would love to see a fan fic where Zuko is redeemed, but does not win Katara. Where Katara rather then running off with redeemed Zuko realizes the love she's always wanted is in the form of a loving airbender. I'd really like to see a Zuko redemption fic where Zuko has feelings for Katara, yet her reciprocating those feelings is just one of the things that is a consequence of his actions. That just because you redeem and ask for forgiveness doesn't mean you will win everything. I would like to see Katara choose Aang in those fics.

God what a change for the fandom and fan fics that would be. What a challenge. An amazing challenge.

I weep for poor Aang. I wish I could write this myself, but I suck at writing Zuko. Probably cause I don't like him particularly.


	12. The night before

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I said I'd take a hiatus. But then I had a thought about Aang's preparation for battle. So be prepared for kataang.

* * *

The rain had ended a short time earlier and Katara smiled at the irony of a cooling rainstorm before their battle with fire. Sokka and Toph had joined her father and the rest of their band of rebels, helping the older watertribe men and collection of warriors from the earth kingdom in preparation for the invasion in the morning.

The waterbender didn't see Aang and had started to worry about where the young Avatar had gone. She hadn't seen him since the rain started and a twinge of dread pushed itself to the forefront of her mind.

Relief flooded through Katara when she finally found Aang in one of the tents; moonlight streaming in through the tent flaps illuminating his pale face. Her mouth fell open in shock at the sight before her. Around him sat small piles of dark brown hair, the shaving tool still gripped tightly in his hand. He was bald again; the tattoos once hidden by short, cropped hair now were displayed proudly once again. The fire nation garb he had been forced to hide himself with was discarded as well, leaving him naked, his body hidden from view by shadows. 

She felt tears prick her eyes as the realization came over her. He was going to meet his destiny not as some scared child forced to hide his identity, but as Aang – last of the Airbenders and the Avatar. 

And at that moment he suddenly became one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Aang turned his head and looked at her, a smile brightening his gentle features.

"I know you liked the hair." He said teasingly.

Katara knelt down next to him and cupped his face in her hands. "I like the boy in front of me even more."

The fact that he was naked finally dawned on the airbender and Aang turned scarlet from the top of his head down to his neck. He grabbed the dark red tunic, hastily covering places still hidden by shadows.

"I…uh…" Aang laughed nervously, running his hand over his scalp.

"No…no…I shouldn't have just walked in. I was worried and trying to find you. I didn't think you might be washing up." She said, gesturing to a nearby bowl of water and damp cloth. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." He said softly. "I don't want you to go."

The young Avatar suddenly took both of her hands in his trembling ones and looked at her, gray eyes focusing on blue.

"Katara, I…I have to tell you something…" Aang cleared his throat nervously. The girl was staring at him intently, smiling a little. "I…um…I…I love you. I just needed you to know before…"

He was cut off as Katara's lips came crashing down on his, her declaration of love for him being told through the heat of that first kiss. The boy sat there frozen, unsure of what to do at first. It was only when she gently parted his lips with her tongue that he suddenly realized that not all of him was frozen. 

A soft whimper escaped from within Aang and he shivered. He had dreamt of this moment so many times, over and over again. But he had never dreamt it would have occurred while he was naked – okay, well maybe while he was naked – but certainly not while he was surrounded by piles of his own hair, in a tattered watertribe tent, only hours away from his own possible demise.

A stray tear suddenly rolled down Aang's cheek and she broke the kiss to brush it off with her fingertip.

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching as the boy lowered his head, avoiding her gaze.

"I…I guess I…I mean I never thought you'd feel the same about me." He whispered. "That you would choose me."

She cupped his face once again in her hands and leaned her forehead against his. 

"Look at me." She commanded gently and when he raised his storm colored eyes, she smiled. "I will always choose you."

His lips met hers once again as the realization of her words washed over him, comforting, as if a giant weight had been lifted from his heart. Aang's mouth moved gently against hers, no longer shy and uncertain, her admission freeing him any inhibitions he once had.

They held each other there in the moonlight and the shadows, his barely covered form pressed against hers, neither wanting to let go, neither thinking ahead, both living for the moment. Both content to be in each other's arms and let their destinies be shaped with the sunrise.

* * *

NOTE: Aang. Yep. It just seemed more appropriate for him to be barely clothed. Kind of brought about the notion of his re-emergence as Aang, as the last airbender, as the Avatar. 


	13. Healing Session

**Author's Note: **This is post-Awakening, early season 3. I found this yesterday while digging through one of my external hard drives.

* * *

She skimmed her fingertips over his neck and shoulders, feeling the occasional rough patch of cut skin, before gently pressing her hand to the center of his chest. She was in part making sure that her healing efforts were in fact doing some good and in part just wanting to have an excuse to touch him, to feel his heart beating beneath her hand.

Katara's mind flashed back to that horrible night, Aang's lifeless body falling into her outstretched arms. She would have killed the fire prince, his sister, and all of the Dai Li with the force of the wave if she could have. She would have drowned them and not cared at all. The force of her anger towards them had startled her, but with Aang laying injured in her arms nothing else mattered.

Now he was sitting cross-legged before her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and eyes shining, a sign he was healing both inside and out. His flesh was warm beneath her hand and was returning to a more healthy color instead of the sickly pale slightly bluish hue he had been for several days following the incident beneath Ba Sing Se.

He laughed as her hand moved from his chest to his abdomen and Katara's smile widened. Aang's laugh had become one of the most beautiful sounds in the world to her; nearly losing it had only caused her to appreciate it more. Appreciate him more. She supposed that was one thing she could thank the Fire Prince and his sister for. Without them she would have never realized how important Aang was to her, how she would be lost without him, how she now treasured him and every aspect of him.

Satisfied that her efforts were truly helping him, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of the arrow on Aang's forehead. Maybe one day she would share all she thought about herself, about him, and about their relationship.

For now, she would just enjoy the knowledge that she had him still by her side.


	14. Sting

**Author's Note: Very short little blurb. Uncle and nephew have been reunited. I think they will be at some point, so this makes sense to me. Ha ha ha ha...Iroh is so wise. :D**

* * *

Zuko wasn't sure which had stung worse, the sharp slap he had received from the waterbender or words she had angrily spat at him.

"_Don't you ever call him a child! He is more of a man than you'll ever be."_

He had watched her storm off, fists clenched and seething.

Iroh sat nearby, sipping his tea, a bemused smile on his face.

"Just like Mom."

"Huh…?"

"She's protecting him like Mom protected me."

The old general merely took another sip and shook his head, the smile growing wider.

"Oh no, nephew. This is completely different."


	15. In your own way

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ** I like the idea of Katara and Iroh talking about what happened in EIP and how to fix it. Sort of repeating Aang's talk with Iroh in CoD.

Katara rolled up the bandages and smiled at her patient. "There you go. I think that should take care of it. Just continue to take it easy."

"Yes Ma'am." The newly crowned Fire Lord said with mock seriousness. Katara had been able to do another healing session with him a couple of days after his coronation and the wound from Azula was healing nicely thanks to her efforts.

Iroh was standing nearby and had observed the healing session, pleased to see his nephew on the mend and thoroughly impressed with the waterbender's healing abilities. But then again this was the girl who had brought the young Avatar back from the dead only a few short months before. The boy had been keeping to himself the past few days, prompting concern from the former general. "How is Aang doing? I haven't seen much of him since the ceremony."

The mention of Aang's name made the girl frown and both Zuko and Iroh could help but notice.

"Did I say something wrong?" The firebender asked.

Katara blushed and lowered her head. "No. It's just that…well, that night at the play we sort of had a discussion about our relationship and it didn't go very well."

Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"I don't know what to say to him. I know I made him feel stupid. I know I hurt him. He just wanted me to love him back and I just couldn't…I didn't…" Her voice trailed off. "I was so scared and I was afraid of losing him. I messed up big time and I don't know how to fix it."

The old general knelt down next to Katara and took her hand, patting it.

"If you love him which I strongly suspect you do…" Iroh smiled, noticing the girl's blush intensifying. "…You will let him know in your own way. And you will know when."


	16. Resolution

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Some Kataangst, but yeah...Post-finale stuff.

Iroh's simple words had embedded themselves in her mind since their talk and just were repeated over and over every time she saw Aang since that afternoon.

_'You will let him know in your own way and you will know when.'_

Katara stood in one corner of the large palace dining room, watching those most important to her as they mingled with guests at yet another celebration party. Sokka was animatedly telling of his exploits during the final battle, his crutch and broken leg clearly not stopping his enthusiastic storytelling. Occasionally Suki or Toph would playfully tease him when he exaggerated his part in the great battle, prompting an equally enthusiastic defense of his actions from the young warrior.

Zuko stood on the raised platform that dominated the other end of the room, Mai by his side. Katara had grown to like the girl in the short time she had known her and she looked lovely and every inch the noblewoman in her new gown. Despite their differences and rocky start, Zuko had become extremely important to the waterbender and it was so wonderful for her to see that from the way Zuko held Mai's hand or the way Mai smiled at Zuko it was clear they made each other happy.

_'You will let him know in your own way and you will know when.'_

"Are you okay?"

The waterbender had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the Aang coming over to her. Now he was beside her with a look of concern etched across his gentle features. She watched as he cautiously reached out to take her hand, but then pulled it back, the concern in his eyes replaced by doubt.

Katara felt a tightening in her chest. It was because of her he doubted himself and his worthiness to be loved and she hated herself for bringing that on him. Now that the war for the world was over her feelings was his last battle and he was desperately trying not to lose it.

'Tell him.' Her mind screamed at her. She felt tears sting her eyes and without even looking at him or answering his question, she turned and raced out of the room. Katara didn't have to see Aang's face to know she had just driven the knife in deeper to his heart.

The cool night air bit through the thin silk of her gown and she sank down onto one of the benches in the palace garden, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

"Katara…"

The girl felt her body stiffen a little at the sound of Aang's voice. He had followed her and at first she wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't given up on her or if it was out of sheer concern for her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

The waterbender lifted her face to look at him and saw nothing but sadness, nervousness, and love in his eyes. And beneath it all, a little glimmer of hope.

"I know you don't feel the same about me and I can't change that. I had hoped that after the war ended that we'd be together, that you loved me like I love you, but you don't. I don't know why, but it hurts to know that I am making you so uncomfortable. I don't want that."

He turned to walk away and she felt the air being sucked from her lungs. It was just like after he had been struck down by Azula's lightning strike only worse. She knew at that instant that life without him would have been difficult enough, but life without loving him was worse than any thing she could have imagined.

"Aang!" She choked out. "Please don't go. Please."

The young Avatar turned around, unashamed of the tears on his cheeks. He stared at her with the same grey eyes that had captured her attention a year ago on the iceberg she had rescued him from and she knew she couldn't keep silent any longer.

_'You will let him know in your own way and you will know when."_

_'…you will know when.'_

_'…you will know when.'_

Katara reached out and grabbed both of his hands in her own and pulled him to her. Her hands moved up to his face and with the pads of her thumbs she gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"When you were struck down by Azula, I nearly died inside myself. The thought of losing you was almost too much to handle and so I told myself and even convinced myself that loving you was not a good idea because I didn't know if I could handle losing you again against Ozai."

She paused for a moment, trying to control of her emotions and to once again take his hands in her own.

"But I was wrong, Aang. I put my fears above what I should have done a long time ago and that was to tell you that I do love you." She looked at him. "I know I have hurt you. I know I shouldn't expect you to…"

Suddenly she felt his soft lips pressed against her own, cutting her off. Unlike that horrible night at the play, this time there was no doubt and no confusion. And no pulling away. She felt the tears streaming down her face as he kissed her, knowing that he was doing what he did best – forgive and love. He had forgiven her, he loved her, and she felt so elated and at the same time unworthy that this beautiful, gentle creature wanted her and only her.

_'You will let him know in your own way and you will know when.'_

"The world is at peace now, but my world wasn't. You are my world." Katara whispered softly, pressing her forehead against his. "I love you."

She whispered the words over and over again, pulling him in for another kiss.

Nearby the happy sounds of a world at peace floated out from the dining room, but for Aang and Katara at that moment, the only peace that mattered was their own.


	17. You are a mystery

**Author's Note:** I love post-finale Kataang. This world needs more of it. :)

* * *

"You are a mystery."

Aang turned to look at Katara from his perch on the railing of Iroh's teashop. His eyes were sparkling with amusment.

"A mystery? Me?" He laughed. "I'm no mystery. What you see is what you get. Now Zuko, he is very mysterious."

The young Avatar winked at the newly crowned Fire Lord who frowned slightly, obviously irritated that he had been dragged into the conversation.

"Maybe." The waterbender stood and walked to where Aang was sitting, leaning against the railing. "But I know many things about Zuko."

They both heard a loud sigh coming from Zuko's direction.

"Like he is the new fire lord, he has a mother and father who were fire nation royalty, he lived in a palace, fed turtleducks with his mother, has a sister. See, I know many things about Zuko."

Katara leaned in closer to Aang, smiling at him, her eyes shining.

"But I don't know much about you or your background. Who were your parents? Your family? Who did you get your eyes from?" She kissed the tip of Aang's nose. "Whose nose do you have? Who does your smile belong to? You are a mystery."

Aang scooted closer to her and took her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Well, I have a few answers for you." He grinned. "You are my family. You and Sokka and Toph and even grumpy over there…"

He angled his head in Zuko's direction and laughed before leaning in close to Katara and kissing her softly.

"And my smile is yours. And it always has been."


	18. Proposal

**Author's Note: ** This is just a different take on the Kataang proposal.

* * *

Those in her life who knew her always had said Katara was unconventional. She wasn't a typical water tribe girl and certainly wasn't a typical waterbender. So it should have come to no surprise to anyone that Katara's handling of her relationship with Aang was unconventional as well.

The older girl had approached Toph on sunny afternoon with what was a rather unusual request.

"I want to make Aang a pendant for his necklace and I need your help." The waterbender had asked simply, elaborating on her plan for the younger girl to keep Aang occupied with a rigorous earthbending session while she worked on her gift and added it to necklace.

Toph's part of the plan had gone off without a hitch and Katara had managed to sneak off with Aang's beaded necklace. Carefully working the stone she had picked out with her waterbending, she polished it smooth until it glimmered with shades of blue and flecks of gold. She admired her handiwork before attaching it to the young Avatar's necklace.

"Did you get it finished?"

The waterbender looked up and smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

"Well, Twinkle-toes will be out for a while. I wore him out so much with training he said he needed a nap." The earthbender laughed. "What a baby. So why did you want to make Aang something for his necklace? Is it his birthday?"

"No." Katara said softly. "I'm going to ask Aang to marry me."

Toph's eyes widened. "Really? Isn't he the one who is supposed to propose?"

"Yeah. But I love him. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Why should I wait for him to make the move?" She smiled. "Besides, it was Aang who kissed me first, it was Aang who said 'I love you' first. I guess I just want to show Aang how I really feel and that I am ready."

Katara laughed. "And you know I have to be first for at least one thing."

Toph smiled as she felt a stirring Aang wake from his short nap. "Well, Twinkle-Toes is waking up. No time like the present."

The waterbender beamed and stood, clutching Aang's necklace to her chest. "Thanks. For everything"

Toph leaned back on her hands and smiled as she felt Katara pull Aang close, heard him gasp and take a step backwards in shock. She "saw" the waterbender put the necklace around Aang's neck and she knew that Katara was whispering 'Marry me' in Aang's ear.

And she knew by the passionate kisses that followed that Aang had said yes.

* * *

**A/N: **I just have always liked the idea of Katara proposing to Aang and wanted to do something other than a proposal where Aang gives Katara a necklace and she tearfully tells him yes. They are not a typical couple. I wanted to give them an atypical proposal scene. :)


	19. Finale Kiss

Author's Note: I watched the finale the other day and just jotted this down, while sketching too! I was a busy girl. I hope you enjoy. I just thought it was a nice way to tie up the end and the events of EIP.

* * *

Katara framed Aang's face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. She had always known how wonderful he was, but it was just in the recent months that she realized just how crazy she was about him. Of course there were people who would question her choice, even with him being the Avatar. He is bald, shorter, thin, a bit goofy, younger…

But he was all hers now, even when he was supposed to belong to the world. And maybe that was the most attractive thing about him. Katara could possess what should have been unattainable. And now the young waterbender just wanted to let him know how much she loved him. How much she adored him. How much she truly needed him.

And of course like most people who are blessed with a gift that came unexpectedly, she almost didn't realize his priceless-ness until it was nearly too late. As they stood on the balcony wrapped in each other's arms and holding on as if it were all a dream, no words were needed. The kiss, the one she initiated, did all the talking for her. Making her feelings known loud and clear.

After all, the last time she had actually used words to communicate her feelings, she had said what she did for her own comfort and hurt him terribly in the process. He was looking for some sign or to hear that his hope for them to one day be together was not fruitless. And in the moonlight, on the balcony of the playhouse, Katara knew when she uttered "I'm just a little confused" she wasn't being truthful. What would have been a perfect romantic setting to finally tell Aang how she felt ended up being the setting where she realized that not the world, the fire nation, or even the attack from Azula could hurt him like she did.

In the glow of a beautiful sunset, she deepened their kiss and enjoyed a world at peace and the knowledge she had found the real love no war could diminish and not for one moment would she ever take it, take him, for granted again.


	20. Toph Knows

A/N: This was quickly written after a rathe heated discussion about TSR and how Zuko and Katara behaved. And how Aang behaved. I'm putting this as a chapter in "Ah Romance" because during that episode Aang loved her. And not all romances start off a barrel of roses...

Toph Knows

Toph knows that when Zuko calls Aang "Guru Goody-goody" and mocks the teachings of the young Avatar's beloved people that he has wounded the boy deeply. She feels his heart speed up as he tries to keep his emotions in check. She doesn't have to see Aang's face to know that he is trying to hide the hurt he is feeling in order to keep the focus on saving Katara from herself.

And Toph knows Aang is trying to save Katara from the rage she is feeling because he doesn't want to see her end up like Jet or Hama or even himself.

She feels Appa take off with Katara at the reins and Zuko seated in the saddle, knowing that Aang will watch the sky long after they have disappeared from sight. Toph feels Sokka in his tent, settling in for the night despite worrying for his sister. She feels Suki curled up in Katara's extra sleeping bag, her breathing and heart rate even as she sleeps.

Toph knows that Aang sits alone on the edge of the cliff. She can feel him sobbing, the dam holding his emotions breaking. The earthbender silently curses both Katara and Zuko, hating them both at that moment for hurting Aang. She, the Queen of the Sarcastic Comeback curses Zuko for being insensitive. And she curses Katara being blind to how much Aang loves her.


End file.
